The Truth Lies Within the Darkness
by Romantically Hopeless LoserX13
Summary: h'okay...yeh...A girl(heck yes...thats...me) is running away from home because of her self-centered father who doesnt pay attention to her anymore and drove her mother away when she was very young...she runs away...off to Traverse Town...and meets Sora...
1. My Weird Fucked up Life

**Kingdom Hearts—The Truth Lies Within The Darkness**

**-Disclaimer- **

**I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF THE FINAL FANTASIES….THE COMPANY TRIPP, ETNIES, OR THE BAND THE USED OR THE SHOW… VIVA LA BAM…the only thing that I own is my life…um…if I have one… **

**-Romantically Hopeless LoserX13 - **

**Chapter 1: My Weird Fucked up Life…**

Ever since the day I ran away from home, everything seems a bit…easier. I am very capable for my age ((I'm fourteen))…I know how to get what I want by…either buying it like a "normal" citizen((With the money I stole from my dad…couple of thousands…not much…)), or by stealing it. I don't really steal very often, but if I like it and I don't wanna spend half of my money on stuff like clothes and…stuff then that's when I steal it ((Haven't got caught once..)); I usually pay for the hotels I stay at though. Many people that I have met have all asked me the same question, "Why are you running away?", that's cause I lived with an unsupportive, self-centered father. It's not like I can't take care of myself or anything ((for crissakes…I had two friken jobs on top of school! One weekend job…and one after school job…)) it's just that I had to get away from the drunkard father of mine. I would always try to ask him about my mother, like what happened to her, and everytime…a different story. I think that my dad has had many girlfriends…and they all prolly left him, giving him a different story to tell. From the time I was five until now…there has been at least 19-21 stories, I really don't know which one is mom's story…or if any of those stories are even real.

As you can tell, I never really knew my mom…I can't remember anything before the age of five. All I know is that my mom left my dad when I was six years old, because of his drinking problems and him starting to get very self-centered. I really wish that she would've taken me with her…I really don't care who she would be with as long as the guy is nice…and nothing LIKE dad. I've been supporting myself for nearly six years ((yup…since I was nine…)). Up until I turned nine…my dad never really noticed me anymore…all he cared about was his drinkin' buddies and his whores. I really didn't mind at first cause I got away with everything…bad grades…complaints from neighbors…calls from the school…anything…but I just go tired of it, I realized that living with him is just gonna make my life even worse so now, I'm on my own((I've been on my own for almost 2 months! )). I don't blame mom for leaving dad, everyone has left him…even me…

You're prolly not getting anywhere if you don't know what the hell I look like right? Well, I have straight jet-black hair that goes at least 2 inches past my shoulder blades, I have dark tan skin, dark brown eyes, I'm about 5'5 ((damn Asian shortness)), and I'm skinny…everyone thinks that I'm anorexic…but I just have a fat metabolism…trust me….I'm like the skinniest pig alive .. I wearing a black and red Viva La Bam shirt with a black The Used hooded sweater over it, I wear a spiked wristband on my left wrist and a black half glove on my right hand. I wear sorta baggy black and red Tripp pants with two black suspenders crossing my ass, ((there's laces and zippers on the side of my pants)), I have three studded belts around my waist ((not in loops)) with three black and silver chains hanging from my right side, and last but not least…I'm wearing my favorite black and red Etnies ((Etnies are shoes…just for the losers who don't know skater shoes… -.-;)). By the way, my name is Ayesha…knowing that'll prolly help you out a bit… sarcasm if you didn't catch it…

Not too long ago I arrived at a hotel, obviously using my dad's cash, his credit cards and stuff. I only stayed at that hotel for about a night, until things started to really get odd…

-

((woohoo…chapter 1 is over! Yay! ….more typing for me…….weeee…..please read and review! I wanna hear your comments…..I need feedback people! Chapter 2 will be here soon...((still workin on it...x.x;))If you're one of the first people to leave a comment uhhh…..hm……I'll do something for you…..I think…..o.o……wait…….some of you people are extreme pervs….so…..uh…..I'll give you a cheesecake and a spork ((:;doesn't know why she's giving away sporks….:;))

-Romantically Hopeless LoserX13-

-


	2. Who The Hell Are You People?

**Kingdom Hearts—The Truth Lies Beyond The Darkness**

**-Disclaimer-**

**You read my gawddamn disclaimer in chapter one! And I'm too lazy to retype it here….**

**-Romantically Hopeless LoserX13—**

**Chapter 2: Who the Hell Are You People!**

I was just unpacking my black and red checkered flannel pants and my Pantera pajama shirt out when I heard someone scream in the room next to me. After that the door connected to the other room slammed open while this girl dressed like a ninja ran through the door before another girl in a pink dress followed her exclaiming, "Yuffie! What's wrong?". The one dressed like a ninja replied, "The heartless are here!". I just stood there saying, "You just had to come screaming through this door instead of running through the halls screamin like idiots huh?...". Then two other people walked through the door afterwards; one of the guys looked like a warrior or something, and the other guy looked like a warrior also, but he looked younger and he had a strange weapon with him that look like a giant key. They all looked like people pulled out of a videogame. ((hmm…how ironic…lol…))

"We'll be fine if we just stay in the first district…" First District? Heartless? What the fuck? "Okay, who are you people and why are you in my room?" The one in the pink dress replied, "I'm very sorry…we were in sort of an emergency…so we panicked and ran through the closest door for safety, so I don't blame you for getting upset." "No…um…it's okay…" I struggled for words so that I wouldn't seem angry. "Oh yeah…my name is Aries…the ninja over there is Yuffie…the tall guy over there is Squa—err…Leon..and the boy over there is…um…I'm sorry but what is your name?" Aries asked the young brunette. "Oh, my name is Sora…" He responded.

"Well, uh…hi Sora, Yuffie, Aries, and Leon." "Hey…" They all said. "My name is Ayesha…" I said softly. Sora looked over at Leon. "Hey Leon! You told me that after we'd beaten the heartless you'd take me to go see Cid about Destiny Islands." "Yeah I know…geez…don't rush me dammit." Leon sighed. "Where's Destiny Islands?" "It's in another world." Sora smiled at me.

I thought Destiny Islands was well…an Island part of this town or whatever. "Hey Sora, do you mind if I tag along with you?". "What for..?" "So I can get away…" I responded. "Okay, that's fine with me…" He smiled again. Leon looked over at me. "You're going to have to leave your stuff here Ayesha…" "Why" I stammered. "You won't need it at Destiny Islands." Sora answered. "Oh…um...okay…I guess…" I set my stuff back on the bed. "Even all of my money?" I stammered yet again. Leon nodded back at me. I was very shocked; what kind of world am I going to? Is everything free? ((that'd be so fuckin awesome!)) Is there a different type of currency? Damn…I'm so confuzzled!

"Okay…you guys ready to leave now?" Leon questioned Sora and I. "I guess so…" I responded while Sora shrugged. Leon led us out of the hotel and into the first district while Yuffie and Aries waved goodbye. Once we got to the first district we met up with a guy named Cid. Cid gave Sora this teleporting thing that looked very similar to a cell phone. ((what a coincidence…)) "Whenever you're ready just press the 'teleport' button…" Cid stated. ((no shit Sherlock…)) "Kay…well then…uh…bye Cid! Bye Leon! Thanks for all of your help!" Cid and Leon both waved at us, so we waved back in return. In a split second…Sora and I were gone…without a trace.

-

((weee! Thankiez to Hikaru and…Soulless Andy…:smiles: you both get your cheesecake and your spork:gives Hikaru and Andy their cheesecake and their spork: Yay! Hehe…don't worry…the rest of you will still get your cheesecake and your spork only if you review…okieday?

-Romantically Hopeless LoserX13-


	3. Destiny Islands?

**Kingdom Hearts—The Truth Lies Beyond The Darkness**

**-Disclaimer-**

**:still too lazy to type the stupid disclaimer: x.x;**

**-Romantically Hopeless LoserX13—**

**Chapter 3: Destiny….Islands?**

Teleporting was weird cause…it felt like I was sleeping the whole time…but when we arrived on the island it felt like we were only traveling for a few minutes. I looked around to see if Sora made it here okay ((which he did…)), then I noticed that my clothes have completely changed! Now I'm wearing a black shredded midriff shirt with black fishnets over it, I still have all of my bracelets, my half glove, and my chains with me, I'm wearing a black shredded/layered...((whatever the hell you wanna call it…)) mini skirt with black fishnets over my legs, black leather lace/zip up boots, and covering up most of my clothes was a long black hooded cloak. What's with this? I look like a goth…I liked my other clothes-.-;

I looked over at Sora and lucky him…his clothes were the same as before. I asked him about my clothes and he said this is what I have to look like here…so even if I tried to change my clothes…I couldn't. Sora stared at my eyes very…awkwardly, as if he were examining them. "Uhh…excuse me Sora…but….What the hell are you doing?" "Your eyes…" "yeah…what about them?" They're such a pretty dark violet color…" He said, astonished. I was shocked; my EYES had to change too! What the hell!

Not too long afterwards, two people came to greet Sora, one was a guy with prettyful, shiny silver hair, and the other person was a younger looking girl with reddish-pinkish hair. "HEY SORA!" they both exclaimed as they ran up to him. The girl with pinkish hair ran up to Sora jumping on him, and he caught her with his arms wrapped around her. "I told you that I'd come back…stupid…" Sora sneered. "But I missed you a lot Sora!" Kairi held him close. "Yeah…I missed you too Kairi…" Sora's face got closer to Kairi's face, until the guy with silver hair pushed them into the ocean. "Get a damn room…no one wants to see that…." He sighed.

I laughed a bit after that which was surprising to me cause I haven't laughed for a while now; nothing much to laugh about when you're alone. The silver haired dude stared at me strangely. "You're not with the Nobody's…are you?" "The No—Whats?" "Oh, uh…never mind…" He slightly blushed from embarrassment. I looked over at him and wondered what he meant by the "Nobody's" "So…are you one of Sora's friends?" "Well…I guess you could say that…he let me come along with him…"

"I see…so…what's your name?"

"My name's Ayesha…what's yours?"

"My name is Riku…you…uh…have a nice name, Ayesha…"

"Thanks…((I guess..?))…I like your name too Riku…." I smiled at him while I noticed the clubhouses and stuff like that. "Do you guys live here…like in the clubhouses or something? O.o" I asked. "Hell no! We have a house around here…we just hang out here all the time." He answered. I nodded. "I can show you around here if you want…" "Okay…" While Sora and Kairi….were…uh…how can I put this…. "expressing how much they missed each other" in the ocean, Riku and I were getting to know each other better. By the looks of it…I think I'm gonna like Destiny Islands…a lot…

When Riku and I got back, Sora and Kairi were watching the sunset on the paopu island. "just watching them makes me sick…" Riku mumbled. "Why? They both love each other…what's wrong with that?" I looked up at Riku. "Ah…It's nothing….nevermind…" He stared at me for a bit then looked away. "I'm gonna go bug them…hehehe…" Riku snickered. "Wh:sigh: fine…okay…" I took off that long black cloak cause the stupid sun kept beaming its cursed rays down on me. I put it next to a palm tree so that I wouldn't have to carry it around.

I followed Riku up to the paopu island. "HEY LOVERBOY!" Riku slapped Sora on his back, making him fall into the ocean. "Riku! STOP IT! You're just jealous cause you don't have a girlfriend!" Kairi yelled at him. "I AM NOT JEALOUS! YOU MUST BE INSANE IF YOU THINK I'M JEALOUS OF YOU TWO! ((stupid ass bitch))" He screamed. Kairi looked over at me and smiled saying, "You must be Ayesha, right?" "Yeah…that's me…." "Sora told me about you…he said that if you didn't come with him…he wouldn't have come back okay…"

"Why?"

"Because…those types of teleportation devices take up almost all of one person's energy, but if there's two people traveling, then it doesn't take up as much…"

"Oh…okay…"

"Thank you Ayesha…"

"Uh…You're welcome?" I smiled back at Kairi, confuzzled a bit. Kairi seems very nice, and judging by the way she treats Sora…and the way she jokes with Riku…she seems like a very loyal friend. Sora slowly risen up from the paopu island, soaking wet. "Riiiiiikkkkuuuuu…..: he growled furiously.

"Whaaaat!" Riku smirked. Sora tackled Riku, holding that weird Keyblade thing up to Riku's face. "Oh please…you must be kidding…" Riku jumped up and got out his demon-winged sword and pointed it at Sora. "Ready to get your ass kicked again pansy boy?" "Whatever you macho freak…" Sora remarked back at Riku. Kairi sighed and shook her head. "Gawd…they're at it again…" I watched Sora and Riku fight playfully.

"Heh…do they do this often?"

"Often? More like on a daily basis!" Kairi laughed. I laughed with her, now I'm even happier about leaving home.

-

((YAY! End of chapter 3! Chapter 4 and 5 are coming really soon…. ((btw...chapter 4 is uber short...shorter than the rest of these...O.o;)) If only people would quit buggin me about my website….then MAYBE I'd have those chapters up by now….lol…well…yeah….tell meh what you think….okieday! …I love you… :smiles and hugs you:))

-Romantically Hopeless LoserX13-


	4. Riku Wants me to Stay?

**Kingdom Hearts—The Truth Lies Beyond The Darkness**

**---Disclaimer---**

**:doesn't own anything but her life…:doesn't even know if she has a life…: x.x;**

**--Romantically Hopeless LoserX13—**

**Chapter 4: Riku wants me to stay?**

By the time the battle was over, it was nightfall. "Yet again, Riku is the winner…" Kairi sighed very dully. "Hell yeah! I kicked your sorry ass Sora!" Riku mocked him. "Don't rub it in you fruit loop…" Sora growled. "I'm gonna start heading home to make dinner…but before I go…" Kairi pushed Riku off of the paopu island and started to run off with Sora. "You can come with us if you want…he'll catch up Ayesha…" Kairi offered. "No! Stay here with me!" Riku exclaimed from the side of the paopu island. "Umm…I think I'm just gonna stay here with Riku for a bit.." "Okay…see ya later!" Kairi and Sora ran off back home.

I leaned over to the edge on the paopu island on my hands and knees. "Uhh..why do you want me to stay here with you? Um…I mean…I'm not saying that I don't want to …I'm just uh…--" Riku cut me off. "Because I'm always by myself when those two run off…and I just wanted someone to stay here with me…" He smiled and pulled me in the ocean with him. He held me underwater with him for almost a minute, just staring at me until I swam back up to the surface while he followed me.

"What was that for?"

"I just needed to get a good look at you…if ya know what I mean…" He winked at me. Great, just like home…another perverted friend…oh well… -.-;

"Hey are you leaving anytime soon, Ayesha?" Riku asked me curiously. "Um…no….not that I know of…I'm running away…remember?" I giggled a bit. "You wanna…stay here with me, Kairi, and Sora?" He grinned as if he was plotting something. Ehh…well…he seems like such a pervert…but hey…what guy isn't? ((for that matter…who in the world isn't perverted? Hell...just look at me...O.o;)) Feh…who cares…I'll just take a risk… "Um…sure…" I answered a bit uncertainly.

I heard him snicker a little bit to himself. "H'okay…you can stay in my room cause we only have two rooms…" He smirked very evilly at me, but in a weird "good" way. "I don't wanna annoy you…so I can just sleep in your living room.." I tried not to cause problems. "Nah, it's fine…you can stay in my room."

"where are you gonna sleep then..?"

"On the floor of course…you can sleep on my bed…its okay…" You could automatically tell that Riku was plotting something by the way he said that. "Okaay..." I looked at him and noticed how sexy his blue eyes were, reflecting from the light of the pale white moon. Riku didnt hesistate to stare back into my dark violet eyes.

It was at that moment, I finally noticed how hot Riku was ((not his temperature...mind you...)), I guess he thought the same about me...? I really don't think that I'm "hot" or anything like that...but he was staring at me likeI was the prettiestgirl that he's ever laid eyesupon...weird...I wonder if he's looking at the same falsely "anorexic" little girl thatI look at whenI look in the mirror. I started to feel my face get a bit warmer. Riku got closer to me, butI turned away feeling my face get warmer.Our little "happy moment" was cut short by the sound of thunder. "Oh shit...not now..." Rikumuttered to himself bluntly as he jerked me by the arm and pulled me towards his house.

"Damn those stupid Vampires!" I heard him yell. "Vampires?" I asked him...but he just kept yanking me towards his house. "Riku...---" Right before I could utter my next word...I felt very faint...like my life was just slipping through my hands like sand. Before I knew it, my whole world went black...this place...is very...very...weird...and I really..don't like it...

I know...you people dont have to tell me...I'm not very good at using details...I'm just lazy...you all should be glad that instead of sleeping...I'm updating...lol...this chapter isnt that great...but on paper...I'm up to Ch. 9! awesomeness...now i just gotta sit on my ass all fuckin week updating and typing the crap!...hopefully...something's gotta motivate me...hm...iono...but I'll try my best to do it...as long as my extra credit stuff for skool doesnt get in the way...I'll type some of Ch. 5 soon...just gotta finish my science project...I'm failing so bad...too much drawing and sleeping in that class... -.- ...ah well...review plz...


End file.
